Possessive
by Charmeleon2012
Summary: Prompt: Kristoff notices everything when it comes to Elsa and Anna. Done completely without dialogue. Elsanna aka icest.


Kristoff always noticed the icy glare of his queen when she was jealous. More specifically, he noticed the way Elsa stared down every man that came up to talk to Anna during formal gatherings. Whenever her eyes narrowed dangerously, he guessed that she had the potential suitor mentally frozen solid in an iceberg. Her lips then curved up ever so slightly as she mentally sent her captor drifting down the harbor. Kristoff, especially disturbed by this new sadistic gleam in her eyes, would turn away, silently hoping that whatever man dared approach the redhead wouldn't dare to get any closer.

When it came time for dancing, Elsa claimed to every man who asked for a waltz that she did not dance. However, the evening eventually found her gliding perfectly across the room, Anna in her arms. This effectively kept the suitors at bay, as no one dared separate the pair for fear of suffering the ice queen's wrath. No one but Kristoff seemed to notice, then, when a confident young prince would approach the couple, only to conveniently slip mid-stride and fall on his butt. Anna would simply shake her head, a smile tugging at her lips as she poked Elsa's nose. Nobody paid enough attention to notice when the younger girl's hands wandered a little too low, before her sister patiently lifted her arms to rest on her shoulders instead. Even from a distance, Kristoff noticed the flush on normally pale skin as Elsa twirled to face him. When it came to their relationship, he didn't miss a thing. Not because he was purposefully trying to intrude, but because both girls were easy to read. Elsa, the possessive protective one, and Anna, the mischievous flirt.

He was surprised, then, when sometime during the night their roles were suddenly reversed. The girls had taken a break and were sitting side by side in one corner of the room, watching the party guests enjoy themselves. Elsa, who may or may not have had a bit too much to drink, became bored with the scene before her. Her hand began to wander, finding its way to Anna's thigh as she leaned over and began whispering in the redhead's ear. The girl blushed almost instantly; Elsa grinned devilishly as her hand slid a bit farther up to the seam of her dress. Suddenly, Anna stood up, excusing herself and making her way to the punch bowl. Elsa frowned, making a move to follow her sister, but she was stopped by a young man who had taken a chance and stepped in front of her. It was the same man who had mysteriously fallen earlier, and Kristoff wondered if he knew what he was getting into. The prince introduced himself (Kristoff didn't quite catch his name) and began chatting with the queen. She nodded politely and he gestured to the dance floor. Elsa shook her head and attempted to go around him, but the man remained put. Hesitant, she stayed, and eventually relaxed as the man continued to talk. She even gave him a sincere laugh, though whether or not it was due to the alcohol couldn't be determined.

Beside him, Kristoff heard a sharp crack. He turned to see Anna standing near him, face flushed not with embarrassment but anger. The plastic cup in her hands was crushed beyond repair. The man reached over and tapped his friend on the shoulder, giving her a knowing look as she turned to him. Anna opened her mouth to speak, but then her jaw clamped shut. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heels and walked the other way. Kristoff began to call out to her, afraid she was running away. But when he saw her meander back towards the punch bowl, the iceman remained silent. Anna had a plan.

Kristoff watched the scene play out before him. Anna made her way back to her sister, this time with two undamaged glasses in her hands. As she approached Elsa, who was still chatting with the stranger, her hips began to sway with a bit more vigor. This did not go unnoticed by the queen, who watched the redhead with rapt attention as she approached. The prince noticed her wandering gaze and turned to see the princess approaching. He bowed respectfully, taking a step back to stand beside Elsa. Before Anna could utter a word, she seemingly lost her balance, her body pitching forward. The redhead's fingers lost their grip on her right hand as the contents of her cup went flying straight towards the prince. It collided with his white suit, splattering as the liquid met its mark. The man spluttered and tugged at the fabric of his now purple suit, as Anna and Elsa both began spurting apologies. The man seemed distressed but was kind nevertheless, and bowed gratefully when Elsa pointed him towards the washrooms. Anna watched him go, offering him a tiny wave.

When the prince was gone, Anna whirled on Elsa, who was giving her a disapproving look. The younger girl frowned but feigned the innocence she knew she didn't possess. The queen chastised her sternly, to which Anna responded by poking her sister in the stomach. Elsa yelped and glared at the girl, earning a bright smile in response. The queen's icy gaze faltered, melting into a smile. Anna giggled and bowed mockingly, gesturing towards the dance floor. Elsa in turn pretended to shy away but allowed Anna to reach for her hand. Grinning wildly, the younger girl pulled her sister back out into the waltzing crowd.

Kristoff shook his head. The two girls never ceased to amaze him. They were different in their own ways but similar in others. He knew, then, that there were only two labels that stayed constant in their relationship: Elsa, the girl who could never stop herself from loving her sister, and Anna, the girl who never bothered to try.


End file.
